The present invention relates to a communication terminal device having a printing function and capable of reading identification information stored in a medium.
In a conventional system, an activity history of an electrical money is stored in a server installed at an electrical money issuance institution. As per request, the activity history is provided to a user of the electrical money (refer to Patent Reference). The user may use a communication terminal device having a printing function to print the activity history provided from a server installed at the electrical money issuance institution, so that the user can check own activity history as necessary.
Patent Reference: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2003-178245
In a conventional communication terminal device, activity history information, which is provided in a list format, is printed in a list format as is. Accordingly, when a user wants to check a specific item, for example, an activity history related only to a specific payment destination or a purchase item, the activity history is printed in the list format including all of the activity history information. Therefore, it is not easy for the user to verify the specific item from the list format, and it is not an efficient way of confirming the activity history. Since the activity history provided in the list format simply lists and displays the activity history information, such a format is useful only for verification purpose.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide a communication terminal device capable of efficiently printing an activity history for various purposes. In the communication terminal device of the present invention, it is possible to select specific activity history information from activity history information stored in a medium. Then, it is possible to select a specific print format from a plurality of print formats, so that the specific activity history thus selected is printed in the specific print format thus selected.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.